ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney/MGM Studios (Buffalo)
Disney/MGM Studios Theme Park, is the third theme park next to Buffalo Disneyland Theme Park at Buffalo Disneyland Resort. Spanning 430 acres, it is dedicated to show business, drawing inspiration from the heyday of Hollywood, California in the 1930s and 1940s. Dedication To all who enter this studio of dreams...welcome. Disney/MGM Studios is dedicated to our timeless fascination, affection for cinema and television & is dedicated to the world of Hollywood. Is a place not on a map, but a state of mind that exists wherever people dream and wonder and imagine, & a place where illusion and reality are fused by technological magic. Here we celebrate the art and the artistry of storytellers from America and around the world who create magic. So we welcome you to a Hollywood that never was—and always will be Forever. Park layout Areas Disney/MGM Studios is divided into eleven themed areas. Unlike the other Walt Disney parks, the park does not have a defined layout, resembling more of a mass of streets and buildings that blend into each other, much like a real motion picture studio. & The Disney/MGM Studios Theme Park has not limited itself to attractions based on its own vast film library. It has occasionally licensed popular characters from other rival studios, many of whom did not operate theme parks themselves. Hollywood Boulevard Hollywood Boulevard, inspired by the street in Los Angeles, serves as the park's main entrance and operates in the same vein as Main Street, U.S.A. at Magic Kingdom; being lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Disney merchandise and park services. Guests enter through the main entrance gate, which resembles the Pan-Pacific Auditorium. Near the park's gate is a recreation of the Crossroads of the World tower. Live street entertainment and seasonal parades travel down the main street throughout the day. At the far end of Hollywood Boulevard stands a replica of the landmark Chinese Theater which houses The Great Movie Ride, a dark ride paying homage to several classic & new films''.'' Within proximity to Hollywood Boulevard—near the entrance of Animation Courtyard—resides The Hollywood Brown Derby restaurant, a themed replica of the original Brown Derby restaurant in Hollywood, California. & an outdoor Theater of the Stars theater next to The Brown Derby Restaurant & It also features a replica of the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame. Sunset Boulevard Sunset Boulevard, inspired by the real location of the same name, The visual focal point of Sunset Boulevard is The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, a thrill ride based on Rod Serling's classic CBS television series. Located nearby is Dick Tracy's Crime-Stoppers, an Enhanced Motion Vehicle Attraction, themed to the movie of Dick Tracy. Situated next to Dick Tracy's Crime-Stoppers, is Sunset Showcase, an indoor special events venue. Sunset Boulevard has two outdoor amphitheaters for live stage shows. The covered Theater of Hollywood Bowl hosts stage shows, concerts & special events. The open-air Hollywood Hills Amphitheater is the home of World of Color, a nighttime show featuring the hit classic TV show of Disney's The Wonderful World of Color. this show is feature (fireworks, lasers, projection, fountains, flame effects & more effects). Buena Vista Street Buena Vista Street is the first "themed district" inside the main entrance of California Adventure Park, taking its name from the Burbankstreet on which the Walt Disney Studios are located. Guests enter through the main entrance gate, which resembles the landmark Pan-Pacific Auditorium. Buena Vista Street includes an immersive recreation of early 1920s Los Angeles when Walt Disney first arrived with Mission and Art Deco facades housing shops and restaurants. A recreation of Carthay Circle Theater, which showcased the world premiere of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1937 sits at the end of the street, serving as the visual anchor for the district. The 3 ft (914 mm) narrow gauge Red Car Trolley travels from the entry, up Buena Vista Street to Carthay Circle, Treasure Cove Treasure Cove is themed to an 18th-century harbor town located on a Caribbean island that has been captured by Captain Jack Sparrow. It contains Shipwreck Shore, a sandy beach area, and Fort Snobbish, a structure themed to an abandoned Spanish Port that is home to the park's Pirates of the Caribbean-based ride & more. The Old West The Old West is themed to an old west to an 18th-century western town. Animation Courtyard Animation Courtyard is primarily home to attractions based on films and characters created by Walt Disney Animation Studios. This section of the park originally was the starting point for the Studio Backlot Tour. Its entrance is marked by a square "studio arch," much like a real Hollywood studio lot entrance might be marked. this area houses 3 zones: Animation Courtyard, Mickey's Movieland & Studio Ghibli & is next to Pixar Studios. Production Courtyard Production Courtyard's theme revolves around the production aspect of Hollywood movies and the Hollywood mythos, including movie legends. Production Courtyard also includes many of the soundstages used by the park when it operated as an active production studio. this area hosts by 6 zones: Production Courtyard, Muppet Studios, G-Force Studios, Lucasfilm Studios, Pandora–The World of Avatar ''& Marvel Studios. '''Streets of America' Streets of America is an urban setting amalgamation of New York City, Echo Lake, San Francisco, Paradise Pier, California & Orlando, Florida. Streets of America is also a working backlot set and a part of the park's inaugural Studio Backlot Tour. Disney Channel Studios Disney Channel Studios is primarily home to attractions based on Disney Channel, Disney XD & Disney Junior TV Shows. Disney Channel Backlot & Disney XD Land is an Whole Themed Land & Disney junior Studios Holds over 7 Themed Zones: Disney Junior Boulevard, Neverland, Roarsville, The Prides, Enchancia, Nice & Friendly Corners, & Miles from Tomorrowland. Pixar Studios Pixar Studios is dedicated to films and characters created by Pixar Animation Studios. The area, which resembles the animation studio's Emeryville, California campus. Pixar Studios was also the home of Luxo Jr., a six-foot-tall audio-animatronic version of Pixar's desk-lamp mascot. Pixar Studios is home to 5 themed areas: PIXAR Boulevard, Toy Story Playland, Cars Land, A Bug's Land & The Big Blue Reef. Live Entertainment Disney/MGM Studios has featured numerous forms of in-park entertainment throughout its history. the park featured the "Star Today" program, with a daily celebrity guest. The celebrity would often be featured in a motorcade along Hollywood Boulevard, or would take part in a handprint ceremony at the Great Movie Ride's entrance, or even participate in an interview session. At other times, Disney has imported characters that were not part of its own library of films and television shows. Many of the park's costumed entertainers are not related to any particular film or TV show. Instead, they are live-action caricatures of figures from Hollywood's history. Originally dubbed "streetmosphere" by Disney and now called the "Citizens of Hollywood", they appear at regular intervals on Hollywood and Sunset Boulevards. Some of these characters include directors, talent agents, starlets or hopefuls, and will often take part in streetside shows that will include audience participation & guests are treated to a wide array of characters and performers, many of which make their only Buffalo Disneyland Resort appearances at Disney/MGM Studios. Like Buffalo Disneyland & Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom parks, Disney/MGM Studios also runs daily parades down Hollywood Boulevard. Annual events Disney/MGM Studios has hosted a number of events during the years that often draw thousands of fans to the park. * The Osborne Family Spectacle of Dancing Lights (November–January) took over the Streets of America, Hollywood Boulevard & Sunset Boulevard during the Christmas season. * Star Wars Weekends (All Weekends) brought Star Wars fans and celebrities together for special park events. Running Fridays-Sundays, they featured the 501st Legion (a worldwide Star Wars costuming group) parading through the park in costumes that include Stormtroopers, TIE fighter pilots, biker scouts and rebel soldiers. Several Star Wars actors appear each weekend for photos and autographs, appearing in a variety of shows hosted in the various theatres around the park, larger Jedi Training Academy classes for younger guests, and other activities. * Disney/MGM's 4th of July (July 4) took over the whole park during the 4th of July Celebration. * Disney/MGM's Movie Nights, '''(All Weekends, Summer Break & Holidays) * '''Disney/MGM'S Taste of the World, (July 1 to Sep 2) Park Hours Spring: 9AM-12AM Summer: 9AM-2AM Fall: 9AM-1AM Winter: 9AM-1AMCategory:Buffalo Disneyland Resort Category:Resorts World USA